Renesmee Stops Growing
by Hannah3479
Summary: Four days after Renesmee's surprise Birthday party she stops growing and the Cullens move to Olympia, Washington and Renesmee starts public school for the first time. When will she Fall is Love with Jacob? Rated T for later Chapters
1. Surprise

My little nudger is growing up I felt like seven years ago that she was a baby.

"It was seven years ago, Love." Edward said to me while he, Emmett and Seth are hanging lime green and teal balloons and streamers.

Crap, I forgot I left my shield down. Get back to work! I want her party to be perfect! She is going to stop growing soon. I told him before I put my shield back up.

I walked into the kitchen where Esme was getting food ready for the humans. Well, werewolves, Renesmee and a few humans.

"How's it coming along Esme? Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No, It's coming great so far! I'm so excited!!!" She answered eagerly.

"Great, I can't thank you enough for making all this food. I hope it all gets eaten though."

"Don't worry we have werewolves. I wonder has it tastes," She said question, then yelled, "Seth, I need you in the kitchen!"

"Yum, taste test!" Seth said cheerfully, "I love Esme's food!"

"Hey, boys how's it going in there?" I asked Edward and Emmett.

"We are not boys! We are men!"Emmett yelled at me.

"I sorry I was wrong, Edward is a man and you are a boy!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward's laughter made me almost not hear Emmett's growl, which made me laugh even harder.

"Hurry up boys, the dogs and humans are coming in ten minutes!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"I thought you couldn't see them?" Emmett asked her.

"I didn't, they called and I could barely hear the phone ringing over Edward's and Bella's laughter!" Alice teased him, and we all laughed again. Even Esme and Seth this time!

Before we knew it I heard cars coming up the driveway, and panting coming from the forest. Me and Edward ran outside to meet them.

Rosalie and Carlisle catched a plane to forks to pick up the pack, Claire, Charlie, Billy, Rachel, Emily, and even Sue and Kim. And Bring them back here in Hanover, New Hampshire we went to college for the past six years. We are going to move closer to forks as so as I finish college, so Nessie can go to High School.

I ran out in vampire speed to meet my dad. My dad was freaked out when we told him about us. It toke him awhile to believe us. We had to show him actually. Emmett grabbed a knife from the kitchen and showed Charlie how sharp it was, then he tried to cut himself and 5 minute after that he toke a grown in thick and tall tree that should of weighed more then 900- 1000 lbs. and snapped it. Then he believed us.

"Dad!" I hugged him.

"Bella!"I could tell he missed me, as much as I missed him. As soon as we pulled away to talk he asked, "Where is Nessie?"

"Oh, she is with Jake, hunting." he cringed when I said hunting.

"Bella!" Emily gave me a wave.

"Dad, I'm going to say hi to Emily now, see you inside."

When I got to Emily I could tell Claire was still scared of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. "Hey, Claire How are you sweetie?" I asked her.

"Great, I rode on an airplane for my first time today!" she answered excitedly.

"Good job! Alice is waiting for you inside, sweetie."

"Yahhh!!! Alice!!!" she yelled one her way inside.

After I greeted all of our guests. Carlisle call Jasper who was following Nessie and Jake while they were hunting so we could get them home when we need them.

"Jasper told Jacob that we are ready without Nessie knowing. Jasper will be back before Jake and Renesmee." Carlisle explained to the rest.

Seven minutes later Jasper came running thru the back door yelling, "Three minutes! They will be here in three minutes!"

Two and half minutes later We heard Renesmee say," I still don't get why you changed a couple miles back."

"Because I didn't want to be in my wolf form any longer. I was in it all day," Jacob answered in a way that wasn't lying but was telling the truth, "Come on, Honey let's go inside."


	2. Announcment

The party was going great so far. Renesmee's face was priceless when she saw everyone here. Good thing Alice toke a picture. Everyone was having a good time, that made Jasper really happy.

Sam was dancing with Emily, same with Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme.

Renesmee was on her way to me, when I saw Edward nod. Probably answering someone's questions or something.

"Who's question did you answer?" I asked him.

"Jacob's," As soon as he answered Jake and Renesmee was standing right in front of me. Actually Nessie was almost sitting on my lap which was sitting on Edward's.

"Hey, Nudger how do you like the party?" I asked her as I hugged her. Edward laughed and I looked at him.

Renesmee pulled away, "Mom, I don't like it," I stared at her in disbelieve, "I LOVE IT!!!!!"

We laughed. then Edward pulled me off his lap and said, "Sweetie, will you dance with me?"

Two seconds later they walked away. She must of answered in her head.

Jake turned and looked at me, smiled and asked, "Bella, will you dance with me?"

"Sure, I guess so." I tried to sound like I really didn't want to, but he just pulled me to the dance floor.

When we started to dance I noticed something, "Jake, where is Leah, Brady and Collin?"

"You finally noticed," Jake said, "They're back protecting La Push. You didn't really think Sam would leave without someone there protecting it."

We didn't stop talking till someone tapped me on the shoulder. I knew it was Edward because of the scent. "Love, It's time."

"Okay, Jake stand by Nessie." I said before I walked to Edward.

"Why?" Did Jake have to be stubborn right now? Yes, he did.

"Just in case she falls like Bella did or something," Edward teased me. I just ignored him and walked the stairs where people could see me and Edward when we talked. Edward followed.

"Excuse me, Edward and I have an announcement to make."I yelled so everyone could hear. I put down my shield and asked Edward Is everyone listing? He nodded so I put it back up.

"All of us Cullen are moving to Olympia, Washington!!"


	3. Excited

"We are?!?!" Nessie yelled excitedly, "When? It's close to La Push isn't? I can start school, Can't I?..." She went on with questions.

Everyone was excited, but I think Renesmee, Jake and Emmett were the most excited. Nessie because she gets to start public school for the first time, Jake cause he was going to be close to La Push and Nessie, and Emmett well I think it's because Nessie it starting public school.

It was 11:38 PM when I heard the last car leave the driveway.

We got everyone a hotel room. Jared and Kim, Sam, Emily and Claire, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Embry, and Sue got her own. Billy and Charlie were staying at Jake's and Seth house

We got Seth and Jake a 4 bedroom house, with a den and even though we got them a big kitchen they always come here for food.

We also got Leah a little house of her own with 2 bedrooms, a living room and kitchen. She never came to our house so we restock her kitchen every 1-2 weeks.

The party was fantastic, but there is a huge mess to clean. That will probably be done by 1 or 2 AM, cause we all want to go upstairs and...

"Mom, when are we moving and how far Olympia away from La Push or Forks?" Nessie asked when she interrupter my thoughts

"When is a surprise. How far well are you asking by running, driving or a human's driving?" I asked her back.

"Um, ALL! I want to know the details!" _Oh my god. Edward!!_! I yelled in my head. And he came to my rescue.

"Well, um I think driving at a humans speed should take about 4 hours," Nessie frowned at that, "Our driving should take about an hour and a half," she made a crooked smile like my Edward always did.

"And running should take about an hour, it matters if we stop," I finished him off. Nessie's face was as happy as Alice's when she had a vision that she got a really cute outfit or a new store was opening.

"We have to go shopping!" Alice yelled as she ran over. She and Nessie were bouncing up and down, and talking excitedly like kids do when they see a toy new. I feel bad for Edward listening to their thoughts. I shivered.

"Tell me you aren't getting sick," Edward joked.

"No, I feel bad for you. You have to listen to their thoughts," I kissed him.

"They aren't that bad when you distract me," He put on my favorite crooked smile.

I put down my shield and told him _I'm going to tell Renesmee to go to bed now, So we can finish cleaning sooner._

"Okay, Love."

"Nessie! It's almost midnight, you need to get to bed." I interrupter the conversation between her, Alice and now Rosalie are having.

Exactly 13 minutes and 47 seconds later I got her to go to her bedroom and get ready for bed. And we all started to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

We were at family meeting when Edward said, "Renesmee," and shot upstairs to her room. I ran as fast as I could to him and Renesmee. When I got there she was still asleep, but tears were running down her cheeks and she looked like she was in pain.

_Edward, what's wrong? What are her dreams like?_ I thought in my head, unable to speak because I was too frightened. "I don't know, Love. But her dreams are different. It's all black and she feels like someone is pulling her skin tighter and tighter," He sounded scared too.

_Well then lets' wake her up!!_ I screamed in my head, He flinched _Sorry, Honey. _I walked up to her, and shook her as little as possible, "Renesmee, Sweetie wake up,"

"Mom," she croaked, "Mom?"

"Honey I'm right her," I leaned down and hugged her. She put her hand up on my face and showed me darkness. But it felt like some was stretching my skin tighter and tighter. Just like Edward had said.

_It still hurts momma_ she told me through her mind.

"Oh, sweetie," I would cry if I could. That very second Carlisle, his medical things on him, came through the door with Jake and the rest of the crew.

We let Carlisle exam her, but me and Edward wouldn't leave the room. "Well, I don't really know what's going on but, I think that she is starting to stop to growing." Carlisle let us know, "It's four days past her birthday right?"

"Yeah it is. How long is this going to last, Doc?" Jake asked in the doorway.

"I don't know, It might last a week. It might last only 24 hours. I don't know."

When Nessie let a painfully groan, Jake and I ran to her side. While Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett entered the room. I could hear Esme making soup in the kitchen three stories down. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us down and numb Renesmee at the same time.

"Thanks," Nessie whispered to Jasper. She'll feel better as long as Jasper somewhere close to her. I turn to look at Jasper and nod him thanks, but when I turned I saw that his eyes were black and he had I hard time concentrating on us by his temptation of blood. Edward growled as he heard Jasper's or my thoughts. I could see Alice and Edward mentally talking and when they were done Alice pulled Jasper out of the room to hunt.

Renesmee put her hand to my face again _Mom, I'm hungry_, She told me still in the darkness. "Esme is getting soup ready, Sweetie." I assured her. Esme, like always came in on the perfect time. "Here you go, Ness." and put the tray with soup, bread and a cup of animal blood that we keep in case if Nessie want/ needs blood or if Jasper or someone is having a hard time.

She put her other hand up to Esme's face, while her hand was still on mind, _Thanks _and she show her drinking the blood and eating the food. "Why are you guys secret talking again?" Emmett whined, " I want to know what you guys are talking about." We all laughed and Rose slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Sorry baby," Emmett apologized, "But seriously, what are you guys talking about." We all laugh, even Nessie in her head.

When Renesmee took a bit of Esme's homemade soup, Edward flinched like someone


End file.
